A Piggy Predicament
Plot While having fun at the countryside, Hilary imagines herself to Mississippi where she and the Guppies have to find Deema's farmyard cousin, Polly after she runs away from a fight, courtesy of Deema and Rupert's recent conflict. Can the Guppies find Polly in time? Trivia Cast # Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary James Lyall # Jill Talley as Hilary's Mom # Brian Stepanek as Hilary's Dad # Jonah Ain as Colin # Emilie Claire Barlow as Nicole # Kristin Fairlie as Koby # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe/Oona # Jay Gregnani as Gil # Isaac Ryan Brown as Goby # Jet Jurgensmeyer as Nonny # Alexa Torrington as Deema # Carter Hayden as Rupert # Transcript (The episode starts off with Hilary and her friends at the countryside with Hilary's parents.) * Hilary: “Oh. The countryside. I just love exploring.” * Hilary's Mom: “So Hilary.” * Hilary's Dad: “What do you think of your new sparkling bow.” * Hilary: “It’s beautiful.” * Colin: “Hey Guys. Look.” * Koby: “Cool.” * Nicole: “A humming bird.” * Hilary: “I’ll wait at that patch of wildflowers.” (Hilary looks at the wildflowers. Suddenly, it started to sparkle and Hilary was in Mississippi with Kipper.) * Hilary: “Hey Kipper.Something really fun is happening in Mississippi.” (Then the Guppies are having fun.) * Hilary: “Hi guys.” * Molly: “Hi Hilary.” * All: “Hello. Hi Hilary. Glad you’re here.” (Suddenly a pig raced by the Guppy Scouts.) * Gil: “Huh. What is that thing.” (A pig raced over to the Guppy Scouts.) * Molly: “Hey Guys. Check it out.” * Hilary: “What is it.” * Molly: “It’s a Pig. Hey there, little guy. Everything’s looking beautiful.” (The Pig zooms off.) * All: (Laughter). (Deema swam by. She wore a yellow tube-shirt and sky blue leggings.) * Deema: “Well. Hello Polly.” (Polly kissed Deema.) * Deema: “Aw. You’re so glad to see me too Polly.” * Molly: “Hiya Deema.” * Deema: “Hey Everybody. I’ve seen you met Polly.” * All: “We know.” * Deema: “I’m so excited because today’s the Pig Competition.” * Molly: “Galloping Guppies. Look at this Fintastic outdoor arena.” * Deema: “The Pig competition is an event where you and your pig compete in challenges together as a team.” * Zach: (Whistles)“It’s kind of like me and Leah, when we went on Fintastic adventures, alongside with the guppy scouts especially Hilary too. Right Leah.” * Leah: “You said it Zach.” * Hilary: “Even I goes on adventures alongside with the Guppy Scouts and Kipper too.” * Deema: “I got pretty ribbons for you Polly.” (Deema tied the ribbons on Polly.) * Deema: “There. Perfect.” * Hilary: “Looking good. It’s kind of like my brand new sparkling and amazing bow in my hair.” * Molly: “You got a bow in your hair.” * Hilary: “Yep. It’s so sparkly and pretty. Look.” * All: “Wow. Amazing. Cool.” * Glimmer: “Your bow is so so so so so pretty.” * Chloe: “Almost pretty.” * Glimmer: “It just needs a little more glitter.” (The Genies made their glitter glow until all the glitter got on Hilary.) * Hilary: “Um Genies. I think you guys reached glitter overload.” * Glimmer: “Sorry about that, Hilary. Just so you know, You can never go wrong with glitter.” * Chloe: “My sister always talks about glitter.” * All: (Laughter). * Deema: “I just know we’re all gonna do our very best.” * Rupert: “Not with me around.” * All: “Rupert.” * Rupert: “This is Splish Splash Splosh. A pig.” * Deema: “Well. My pig is better than yours.” * Rupert: “No mine is.” (Polly wanders away from Deema who was still squabbling with Rupert.) * Hilary: “Rupert. Deema. Please. Both of you please stop.” * Rupert: “Fine. Bring it on.” * Deema: “It’s on now. Isn’t that right, Polly.” (Deema began to realize where Polly could be.) * Deema: “Polly. Where are you.” * Hilary: “Oh no. She must’ve ran away while you and Rupert are fighting.” * Oona: “Oh poor Polly.” * Nonny: “I can’t believe she ran away on you on purpose.” * Deema: “We’ve gotta find her. I’m coming, Polly.” (Deema raced off to find Polly.) * Molly: “Deema. Wait for us.” (The Guppies raced after Deema.Then they arrived at the jungle cave.) * Deema: “Polly. Where are you. Oh poor little pig. I wonder why she ran away. Where could she be.” * Hilary: “Don’t worry Deema.” * Gil: “We can help find Polly.” * Goby: “With the magic crystal ball.” * Molly: “Do your thing Genies.” * Genies: “Okay.” (The Genies made the magic crystial ball.) * Goby: “Magic crystial ball.” * Deema: “Where oh where could Polly be.” * Gil: “And show us all.” (The Magic crystial ball shows Polly running and hiding behind a tree.) * Deema: “Oh Polly. She seems so scared. Maybe she’s scared because of me and Rupert fighting.” * Hilary: “It’s okay Deema. We’ll find Polly.” * Molly: “C’mon. Let’s go look for Polly.” (They swam in the jungle cave. Then Deema almost fell.) * Deema: “Whoa.” * Molly: “Gotcha.” * Deema: “Thanks Everybody. That would’ve been a long way down.” * Hilary: “Yeah. It would’ve been.” * Gil: “Looks like the only way across is to get all the way up there.” * Deema: “Whoa.” * Molly: “Hmm. It’s just too high for all of us to jump.” * Hilary: “But Guys. How are we gonna get all the way up there by then.” * Molly: “Maybe we can swing ourselves up there. We just need a pendulum.” * Oona: “Make sense to me.” * Gil: “Yeah.” * Hilary: “A pendulum. What’s a pendulum.” * Goby: “Well, Hilary. We’re glad you asked.” * Gil: “A pendulum is weight hanging from a line. Just like a string. When you put it one way An day let go. It swings the other way. See.” * Hilary: “Oh yeah. I definitely get it now.” * Molly: “I wish we can swing across the ledge.” * Genies: (Gasping). * Chloe: “Charm-A-Kazoo, first wish of the due. Charming Guppies swing across divine.” (A vine appeared.) * Molly: “Thanks Chloe. We’ll use this vine to swing across.” * Zach: “Alright.” * Leah: “You can do it, Molly. Swing. Swing.” * Molly: “Here I go. Whoa.” (Molly swung back to where she started.) * Deema: “Aw man. The pendulum didn’t swing high enough.” * Zach: “Maybe you need your swing from someplace higher.” * Leah: “Great idea, Zach.” * Molly: “C’mon Guys. Let’s try it.” (They swam higher up the hill.) * Molly: “Alright. We’re higher this time.” * Hilary: “We sure are.” * Nonny: “Let’s hope this works.” * Oona: “You read my mind.” * Molly: “Here I go. Whoa.” (Molly swings back to where she started.) * Deema: “Oh. You almost got it that time Molly.” * Hilary: “You nearly got it that time.” * Zach: “Yeah.” * Leah: “It’s like they always say. The higher you start a pendulum swing, the higher up you go.” * Zach: “It’s true. My sister says that most of the time.” * Hilary: “I can see that.” * Molly: “I think Leah‘s saying that I should swing from all the way up there. C’mon.” (The Guppies followed Molly higher up the hill.) * Molly: (Sighs)“Okay. It’s time to swing. Whee-hee-hee-hee.” (Molly swings herself over to the other side.) * Molly: “I made it. You were right all along, Guys. Swinging from a higher place worked out perfectly.” * Hilary: “We told you. Now c’mon. You gotta help us swing across.” (Molly passed the vines over to the Genies.) * Molly: “Okay. C’mon guys. It’s your turn to be a pendulum.” * Glimmer: “Okay.” * Chloe: “One, Two, Genie. Go.” (The Genies swing themselves over to Molly.) * Genies: “Zahara Zlam.” * Molly: “Okay. Who’s next.” * Hilary: “Me and Kipper. She likes it when she’s on my head.” * Molly: “Okay. Here you go.” (Molly tossed the vine over to Hilary as Kipper jumps up onto Hilary's head.) * Hilary: “Ready Kipper. 1-2-3. Go.” (Hilary swings over to the others.) * Hilary: “Wahoo.” (The Genies magically pull Hilary safely to the ground along with Kipper.) * Molly: “Who’s up next.” * Zach: “Me and Leah.” * Leah: “We’re up next.” * Molly: “Okay. Here you go guys.” (Molly tossed the vines to Zach and Leah.) * Glimmer: “Hey Zach, Leah. Don’t forget Fifi and Violet.” * Chloe: “Yeah. We don’t know what we’ll ever do without our pets.” * Zach: “Okay.” (Fifi and Violet jumped up onto Zach and Leah’s heads.) * Leah: “We’ll make sure Fifi and Violet are okay.” * Zach: “Let’s swing together.” * Both: “1-2-3 Go.” (Zach and Leah swing themselves over to the others.) * Both: “Yahoo.” (Zach and Leah landed on the magic carpet when the Genies magically pull them down.) * Hilary: “Awesome Guys. You did it.” * Zach: “Here you go Genies.” * Leah: “Fifi and Violet are okay.” * Genies: “Thanks Zach. Thanks Leah.” * Nonny: “We’re up next.” * Goby: “Ditto.” * Molly: “Okay. Ready Guys.” * Both: “Ready.” (Nonny and Goby swing over to the others.) * Goby: “Nailed it.” * Deema: “Come along Oona. You too, Gil.” * Gil: “Why don’t you go Deema.” * Deema: “I’m not going till everyone is over there safely.” * Gil: “Great. Just great.” * Oona: “I’ll stick by to your side the whole way. Trust me on this one. Okay. Ready? One, two, three.” * Gil: “Oh no.” * Oona: “Go!” (Gil and Oona swung over to the guys.) * Deema: “Here I come. Whoo-Hoo!” (Deema swings over to the Guppy Scouts.) * Hilary: “That was awesome.” * Molly: “Let's go. Polly still needs our help.” (They swam out of the cave and they swam through the jungle. Deema begins to worry about Polly.) * Deema: "I sure hope we can find Polly soon." * Hilary: "Don't worry, Deema. We will." * Deema: "I sure hope so. I miss Polly so much, it's driving me..." (Suddenly a banana fell on her.) * Deema: "Bananas?!" * Hilary: "Huh." * Category:Episodes Category:Hilary’s Lifelong Adventures Category:Hilary’s Lifelong Adventures Season 3 Category:Vine swinging Episodes